Currently, computer programs that balance the number of transaction requests and the number of applications processing information for those transaction requests exist. However, the current programs have drawbacks. For example, the current programs require many different applications to monitor the number of transaction requests and either start one application that processes every transaction request at the same time or start a different application for every transaction request received. In the first instance, if a large number of transaction requests are received and processed at the same time, the delay in obtaining a response to the transaction request may be large. In the second instance, if a large number of transaction requests are received, starting the required number of applications may overload a system. Aspects of the disclosure provide a more efficient way of monitoring the number of transaction requests and balancing the number of applications processing information for those transaction requests.